


under the influence

by sunshine_captain



Series: Cat!Spock [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cat!Spock, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_captain/pseuds/sunshine_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, pon farr doesn't make Vulcans aggressive; it turns them into cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the influence

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely havebeenalwaysshallbe's fault. It came about because of a conversation we were having, and I wound up using one of her headcanons as well. Blame her for all of it. (Also, thanks to her for looking this over for me!)
> 
> Needless to say, I took some creative license with pon farr.

It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that Jim has been missing out on sleep the last few nights. Not an exaggeration at all; it feels like every time he manages to sink into a really restful slumber, he's woken up by Spock wanting attention.

Tonight is no exception. He's so tired he didn't even undress before falling onto his bed, just kicked off his shoes, dropped to a horizontal position, and passed out. If he were less tired he'd miss Spock's presence in the bed beside him, but due to Spock's behavior lately, he's had to insist Spock sleep in his own quarters at least one night so he can try and get some rest. They're still a day and half away from the point when it'll be time to  _take care_  of the pon farr with a little good old fashioned mating, so he just has to endure until then. And get some rest. He has to keep up his energy for that, as it's sure to take a lot out of him.

Not that it prevents Spock from entering Jim's quarters through their shared bathroom, and enter he does. Jim is rudely awoken by the insistent rubbing of Spock's cheek against the back of his head, his shoulder, anywhere Spock can reach. He tries to ignore it but then Spock starts talking to him.

“Jim.  _Jim._  Jim, I must insist you touch me.  _Jim.”_

Spock starts rubbing his face against his body with enough force to rock him forwards and almost knock Jim straight off the bed. He can't ignore this any longer. Groaning, still half asleep and with his eyes still closed, he reaches backwards and clumsily pats Spock's soft hair a few times.

“No. Lower.”

Resigned to his fate, Jim turns over and sits up, finally opening his eyes to look at Spock, who is currently on his back. When Spock notices Jim staring at him, he stretches and pushes his stomach up, as if he wants...

“You want a  _belly rub?”_  His grumpiness at being woken up recedes in the face of this startling fact. That's so weird. And so cute. He's still tired beyond description of any conventional word, but he can't resist reaching out to rub Spock's belly under his shirt.

His skin is as soft as ever, too warm but that's to be expected given that he's going into pon farr. Jim loves him, so much, his Vulcan. Even if he is acting like a cat in heat, even if he did have to sit through an excruciating conversation about how Vulcan biology and how Vulcans share ancestry with their version of felines, and the shared behavior when both species are in their time of mating. Jim grins and rubs Spock's belly again. He's actually kind of cute right now, while he's being quiet and still, stretched out under Jim's hand with his eyes closed and utterly still. In fact—

Without warning, Spock springs upwards and bites him on the wrist. Yelping, Jim yanks his hand away and gives Spock a betrayed look. Spock stares back, not a trace of guilt in his dark eyes. 

He gets huffy and turns his back on Spock again. The Vulcan can stay, he doesn't care, but he's not getting any more petting for the moment. 

Spock doesn't say anything, and a few seconds later Jim hears the sound of the bathroom doors opening as he returns to his own quarters. He feels guilty for pulling away like that, it's not really Spock's fault. He's not acting rationally right now, he doesn't really mean to do any of this, and when he's back to normal he'll probably be blushing green with shame for months. 

That makes Jim feel sorry enough for Spock he's even considering inviting him back in under the condition that he behaves himself when the yowling starts. Jim dives under his pillow and stops feeling sorry for Spock in favor of feeling sorry for himself.

He's not getting any sleep tonight.

*

Bones has no sympathy the next day when he stops by sickbay, exhausted and just needing a break (and a drink, which he's entitled to because he and Spock are both currently excused from duty for medical reasons, and they're on a routine star mapping mission anyway.) Spock was asleep when Jim left him, finally content at least for the moment after hours of affection from Jim. He doesn't mind that at all, as long as Spock doesn't bite him. He's perfectly happy to cuddle and kiss him, because they do that normally  _anyway._ The needing a break still stands, though; since Spock started acting strangely, Jim has barely left him alone.

“You should've known better, Jim,” McCoy says as he presses a glass into Jim's hand. “You never touch a cat's stomach.”

“He asked me to,” Jim protests. “He was rolling around and headbutting me and demanding I rub his belly. What was I supposed to do, ignore him?”

“You still don't do it, even if a cat asks you to. You always get bitten, you're just lucky he doesn't have claws.”

As Jim mostly only had dogs growing up, he has less experience with cats. And besides, this is Spock. Spock acting like a cat under the influence of pon farr, perhaps, but Spock nonetheless.

They move on to other topics, Bones complaining about how slow it's been in sickbay because he grumps both when he's busy and when he's not. Jim is getting ready to return to Spock when Spock comes to him, instead. He doesn't even notice him at first until he looks up and sees him peeking (exactly what he's doing, only half his face and one hand visible) around the corner into McCoy's office.

“Spock!” He's actually glad to see him, now that he's had a brief break. And he does look pretty cute hiding behind the corner like that. Another cat thing, Jim has to assume. “What are you doing here?”

“Jim. You were gone.” Spock pauses next to McCoy. He hasn't been talking much since the behavior started, but he still can. “Doctor.”

Bones nods at him, and then freezes as Spock leans down to rub his cheek against his shoulder. “Spock? Do I need to give you another check-up?” 

Spock ignores him in favor of coming over to Jim, who can't not frown a little and feel left out. Even he knows that cats rub against things to claim ownership of them.

Spock promptly rubs his face all over Jim's for at least a full minute. Jim relaxes and enjoys the attention while behind Spock, McCoy makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a gag. It was awkward the first time Spock did this, when he'd turned away from his science station to march across the bridge and nuzzle and rub all over every inch of Jim he could reach. That had been the first indication something was wrong; he'd grabbed his Vulcan and hauled him straight off to sickbay, amid stares from the rest of the crew.

By now though, he's started enjoying Spock claiming ownership of him publicly like this. He'll be relieved when they can get through this and he gets regular Spock back, but this cat thing is cute in its way.

They leave McCoy in sickbay looking like he doesn't know how to deal with the knowledge that he's one of the things Spock claimed ownership of. In Jim's quarters, Spock starts rubbing against furniture and objects. He's undoubtedly claimed all of his own things to his satisfaction, but he has to make Jim's his, too.

And Jim. As soon as he sits down Spock is right there on the bed next to him, rubbing all over him and kneading his lap _exactly_ like a cat, except he doesn't have paws and Jim can't not react to Spock _all over him_ like that. Has he ever been this turned on? Has he ever felt so awkward at the same time?

“Spock,” he prompts. “Spock,” more insistently when Spock just keeps...nuzzling him.

“Mm.”

“Is it time for the...mating yet?”

“No. Not yet.” Spock leans back and examines him. “You are mine.”

Jim sighs and reaches out to cup Spock's cheek, tickle behind his ear affectionately, grinning at the squeak Spock has never been able to suppress when he's tickled in that one spot behind his right ear. Jim thought when he discovered it that it was the cutest thing he'd ever heard and he still thinks so. “That's right.”

“You belong to me.”

“I do. I always have.”

With that confirmation, Spock sprawls into his lap, radiating possessive self satisfaction. It doesn't help Jim at all in terms of wanting Spock, having him in his lap like that, but he shuffles that aside and starts petting Spock's hair. At least that's one place he can touch without being bitten.

If Spock tries to get any more belly rubs, it's not happening. No matter how insistent he is about it. He can have cuddles, though. And kisses.

In fact, Jim insists.


End file.
